Getting Home
by Wolfblade88
Summary: After a training accident, Kiba wakes up in the middle ages, and the only way back is by rescuing Princess Hinata from a wicked sorcerer known as Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Kiba, are you ready?" asked Kurenai Sensei as we walked to team 8's training ground.  
"Ummm, depends, what exactly are we doing?" I yawned considering I had to wake up before sunrise to get here.  
"Training, I was looking at your ninja evaluation scores and you were scored to be insufficient at close-quarter-combat. I understand that you are a long range fighter, but you won't always have the luxury of such distances." she explained as we arrived at our destination.  
"Ok, but how are we going to fix that? Shino's gone on a mission, Hinata has training with Neji, and you fight with Genjutsu." I questioned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
"I never said 'I' was going to fight you. Today you'll be fighting with Kakashi and Naruto. I chose them specifically because they are the best close range fighters I know."  
"What about Lee, Neji, or Gai Sensei?"  
"Let me rephrase that. The best close range fighters I know who were available." she finished.  
"It's about time you guys made it!" shouted Naruto, who looked like he didn't get enough sleep either.  
"Now now, You agreed to do this for the five bowls of ramen you had last night remember." warned Kakashi as he put his book into his pocket.  
"I know, but did it have to be so early? Grandma Tsunade probably isn't even up yet." Complained Naruto.  
"Any way." I interrupted. "So I'm going to be fighting you two this morning?"  
"That is correct Kiba." Answered Kurenai Sensei. "And Kakashi, don't be afraid to be a little rough with Kiba, he's a big boy, he can take it." laughed Kurenai as she disappeared.  
"Alrighty then. Kiba we're both going to come at you in an attack, ok?"  
"Got it. Bring it on guys!"

Naruto came charging at me and instantly made four shadow clones, thankfully, I could smell the real him and easily side stepped his trap. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kakashi came racing towards me in a Fang over Fang.  
"No fair Kakashi! If you're going to steal moves, steal one of Naruto's, not mine!"  
Kakashi must have taken my advice because he came charging towards me again, this time with one of Naruto's rasengans. Thankfully, I managed to get out of the way in time.  
"Haha, is that all you got! I don't even need Akamaru to defeat you two!" I laughed at them as I landed back on the ground. I looked to my left and saw Naruto with a clone and to my right was Kakashi doing some hand-signs. "What are you planing?" I wondered before they charged. I dodged them easily, or so I thought when they both turned into a plume of smoke.  
"Now Naruto!"  
I looked up in time for me to see Naruto with a rasengan and Kakashi with his chidori flying towards me before every thing went black.

"...Uuuumm where am I? And whats that horrid smell?" I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar setting. The room was a simple one with a night stand, a bed, and a door. Suddenly the door opened and in walked what I could only describe as a weirdly dressed Sakura.  
"Ahh, I see you're awake, excellent, now you can tell me your name." she beamed at me.  
"What do you mean, Sakura, its me, Kiba. We graduated from the academy together."  
"What academy? I've never met you before in my life." she said giving me a weird look.  
"What ever, point is, what day is it? Mom and Hana are probably worried sick."  
Sakura started dipping a rag in water before answering. "Well Kiba, it's the 25 of June, 1523." she explained as she dabbed my fore head with the cloth.  
"Thanks an-wait what?"  
"I said, June 25, 1523" repeated Sakura giving me a worried glance.  
"So the year is 1523?" I asked calmly.  
"Yep, for the past six months." she smiled, rewetting the washcloth.  
"Thank you." was all I could manage before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiba...Kiba, wake up!" shouted Sakura, gently slapping my face.  
"Wha...what happened?" I asked coming out of my sleeping spell.  
"I don't know, I told you the date and you passed out." said Sakura as she sat down on a spare stool.  
"Wait, so it's really 1523?" I groaned as I stood up.  
"Yes, and whats wrong with that, you act like you're not even from here." questioned Sakura.  
"I'm not."  
"Of course you are. You're not crazy are you?"  
"No, I mean, I'm not supposed to be here. You see, I'm actually from about 200 in the future," I explained.  
Sakura gave me a weird glance before she started howling with laughter. "Hahahaha, that was a good one Kiba, keep it up and you could be a jester for Queen Tsunade."  
"I'm serious!" I shouted, stopping her laughter.

"And stay out!" Shouted Sakura as I landed on the hard ground. "You best smarten up Kiba, keep it up and these people will do far worse to you then throw you out their door!"  
I herd the door slam behind me as I dusted myself off. "Just great, now what?" All of a sudden, my stomach started growling from hunger. "Oh man I'm hungry. When was the last time I ate?" Suddenly, the smell of freshly made bread caught my nose and lured me deeper into the village. I wandered until I came across what seamed to be a bakery.  
"Good morrow Stranger!" shouted the baker as I walked into his shop.  
"Oh yeah, hi." I mumbled as I began looking at all the pastries.  
"Whats your purchase?"  
"I'll have that one." I pointed over to a delicious looking muffin type thing.  
"Certainly, that will be two shillings." said the baker, holding out his hand.  
"Here you go." I said handing him a 5 yen bill. Suddenly, before I could take a bite, the baker snatched away my muffin and literally threw me out the door.  
"Next time come back with real money instead of paper!" he roared before slamming the door.  
"Gees, what is this? National 'Throw Kiba out the door' day" I muttered to myself, as I stood up. Suddenly, I could hear a sound coming from behind the bakery. "Is that crying?" I walked behind the bakery and found a little boy crying by a lake.  
"Hey kid, whats the matter?" I asked,, hoping he'd stop crying.  
The kid looked up at me with big sad eyes before mumbling something about a ball and a lake. I looked over and saw what he was crying about. In the center of the lake was what looked like an oddly shaped ball, floating. The kid probably doesn't know how to swim.  
"Hey kid, don't worry! I'll get your ball." I smiled at the little boy, who for the moment stopped crying. I channeled my chakra to my feet and easily walked on top of the water to the ball. "Catch!" I shouted, tossing the ball in the kids direction. The kid caught the ball and took off running like he'd seen a ghost. "You're welcome! Ungrateful brat." I growled to myself as I walked towards the shore.

Suddenly, the forest exploded with noise as the pond was surrounded with people dressed in armor, mounted on horses, with bows all drawn, aimed at me. "I take it you're not the welcoming committee." I chucked nervously as a man dismounted his horse and drew his sword.  
"Come with us willingly and we will not use force!" he said, pointing his sword at my neck.  
"What for?!" I growled, baring my fangs.  
"For the open practice of witchcraft. You will now be tried and executed."


End file.
